Resisting Temptation
by Katherine-Williams-328
Summary: Beauty and the Beast adaptation. Charlotte is a ruthless vampire who preys upon young women. But what happens when she comes across a woman who shows no fear upon meeting her. Will she stay true to her heartless vampire instincts or succumb to the temptation of her curiosity? **Rated M for future Femslash** If you're opposed to that, I advise you not to read.
1. Chapter 1

She watched the woman from a distance, crouching behind a grimy dumpster. The smell of rotting garbage was strong, especially with her heightened senses. But not strong enough to overpower the sweet, tantalizing smell of the young woman stumbling into the alley. Charlotte lowered her fangs, her muscles tensing as she prepared to attack. She always preferred women, and never fed on men if she could help it. Women were easier; their blood was so much sweeter and more delicate than a man's.

Charlotte waited until the woman passed before she sped in front of her, blocking the path. Grabbing her by the neck, she slammed the woman back into the brick wall. Too terrified to make a sound, the woman stared at the vampire with wide blue eyes. Charlotte pressed her face into the woman's blonde hair, nostrils flaring as she inhaled her scent, mingled with sweat and alcohol.

"Don't scream", she whispered before sinking her teeth into the human's neck. Breaking her silence, the blonde cried out in pain as the fangs punctured her skin. Charlotte closed her eyes in ecstasy as the blood flowed swiftly into her mouth. The woman's hands were clawing frantically at Charlotte's arms, but her attempts were useless against the vampire's strength. The flow slowed down and Charlotte felt the woman's body go limp. She removed her fangs and let the woman fall to the ground. As she reached up to wipe the blood from her chin she heard a gasp from behind. Whipping around, she saw another woman, a brunette, standing motionless a few feet into the alley. Charlotte lowered her hand, preparing herself for the chase. _They always run._

Except this one. The woman made no move to run, instead she stood staring at the blood still on the vampire's mouth. Charlotte began to slowly walk forward, all the while appraising the woman in front of her. She wore a tight strapless dress, the black fabric a stark contrast to the pale skin it revealed. The matching heels did wonders for her legs, and Charlotte's eyes followed them for miles as they made their way back up to rest on the smooth skin of her neck. She felt her hunger rise as she took in the full lips and deep brown eyes. But it was the eyes that floored her. Where she usually saw pain and fear, she saw something she had never seen in her victims. _Curiosity? Excitement? Arousal?_

_ Woah there Charlotte. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. _

She stopped in front of her and leaned closer so that their faces were mere inches apart. "Are you not afraid of me?"

The woman lifted her gaze and faltered under the intensity of the vampire's startling green eyes. Charlotte smirked, "There, now that's better."

She lowered her mouth to the woman's neck, scraping her fangs over her pulse point. Just as she prepared to break the skin, she hesitated; something she had never done. The woman had not made a sound or made any movements to get away. _I'm not even holding her. She could run away if she wanted to. _One more look at the woman's eyes said it all. _She doesn't want to…She's not afraid of me. _

"You're a curious little human, aren't you?"

When the woman spoke, her voice held no trace of fear. "You're a vampire."

Charlotte laughed softly. "How insightful of you to notice." She licked her lips, tasting the blood from the first woman.

"What's your name?"

"Spencer."

"Well, Spencer. You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to have a little fun with you." Charlotte grabbed the woman and sped out of the alley, the blonde's lifeless body lying forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's note: So this chapter took a little longer than I thought. The next one should be up very soon, I'm almost finished with it. I'd really appreciate any reviews. This is my first story on here and I'd like to have some feedback, particularly if you have suggestions for this story you'd like to see. Anything at all, even criticism is welcomed. I'm here to grow as a writer after all. Well enough of this, I'll let you get on with the story. Hope you're enjoying it so far!

They were moving so fast, Spencer had no time to register where they were going. She remained silent, her eyes failing to see anything that could give her some clue as to where they were. Before she knew what happened, she came face to face with the front door of a large house. Charlotte unlocked the door while keeping a hold on Spencer. She pushed the human inside and led her upstairs. She looked back at Spencer and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're very calm for what's about to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Come now Spencer, where's the insightfulness from earlier? I am a vampire, what did you think _fun_ meant?"

She pushed Spencer against the door and pressed herself against her. "Don't pretend you don't want this. You may have remained silent but your eyes betrayed your desire." Brushing the brown curls away from her neck she looked up at the matching eyes, expecting to see the same excitement from earlier. She was disappointed. Where before she found what looked like excitement and arousal, she now saw the fear she usually saw. Except this time, it did not excite her. She slammed her fist into the wall, causing Spencer to flinch. She clenched her teeth and stepped back, putting space between them.

"Get out."

"W-what?" Spencer stammered.

"Just get out!"

Spencer didn't move. She wasn't sure what kept her there, but she knew she couldn't leave.

Charlotte rounded on her. "Can you not understand me?! I said get out!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief at the motionless human. _Does she think this is a game?_

_ "_What, you want to stay here?!" She grabbed Spencer's arm and ignoring the young woman's cry of pain, she dragged her down the hall to another room.

"As you wish!" Throwing her down on the bed, she stormed out and slammed the door, locking it with a key.

Charlotte did not sleep, instead she paced back and forth and for the first time since becoming a vampire, she felt remorse.

_Who is she, thinking she can refuse me?_

_She didn't refuse you. You stopped of your own free will. _

_Why can't I just feed from her like every other woman. _

_But she is not every other human._

She sighed and walked over to the window just as the sun was beginning to rise.

Spencer lay curled up on the bed, her eyes puffy from crying all night. She had not moved since Charlotte locked her in.

_Why did I stay? I could have just run away… There was just something in her eyes. Underneath all that attitude and bravado is someone special, I just know it. _

The sound of a key in the lock brought her out of her thoughts. Charlotte walked into the room and in spite of recent events, Spencer couldn't help but admire the vampire's beauty. She wore dark blue jeans tucked into black heeled boots. The tight scarlet tank top and form fitting leather jacket complimented her lean arms and toned stomach.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "When you're finished, I'd like you to come downstairs, I got you some food." She turned at the door and added, "You can finish staring at me while you're eating if you'd like."

As she walked towards the stairs she paused, not hearing any footsteps behind her. "That was not a request, Spencer."

She didn't want to go, but thinking it best not to anger her any further Spencer pushed herself off the bed and followed Charlotte down the stairs. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. Like the rest of the house, the dining room favored a dark décor. The walls were painted a deep red that went well with the dark mahogany table, loaded with far too much food for two people. Waffles with fruit topping, stacks of pancakes, bacon, toast, oatmeal, cereal, and a variety of jams. The light from the chandelier was dim and made it slightly difficult to see around her. Spencer jumped when she heard a voice directly behind her ear.

"Have a seat. I didn't know what you would like so I got a selection."

Charlotte walked past her and sat at the head of the table. Looking over the array of food, she settled on a red apple, biting into it as she swung one leg over the chair arm. Spencer walked over to the seat she was offered on Charlotte's left. She shifted uncomfortably under the vampire's intense gaze.

"You need to eat something. While I'm perfectly inclined to let you starve you're no good dead."

Nibbling on a piece of toast, Spencer allowed her curiosity to get the best of her again and she nervously asked, "Can all vampires eat human food?"

Charlotte laughed softly, revealing glistening white teeth. "You would be hard pressed to find one of your silly vampire superstitions that is actually true." She chewed another bite before continuing. "While we have no need for human food we can still consume it. We can also walk in sunlight and we do not turn into bats or sleep in coffins. Anything else?"

Spencer shook her head. They spent the rest of the meal in silence, while Charlotte watched the human without shame. After a while she got up to leave, pausing at the door. "You are not confined to your room. The rest of the house and the grounds are open to you, with the exception of my bedroom. You are not to go in there without my permission."

Spencer looked up as she spoke. "Why are you keeping me here?"

She could practically see the emotions waging war in Charlotte's eyes. For a moment, she thought she saw a hint of remorse before they returned to their indifferent stare.

"Why didn't you run?"


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's note: I told you this would be up soon! I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take as I have a couple different directions this could take. Reviews please! ****J**

**I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can.**

Charlotte was in the backyard, watching Spencer walk through the garden. The last three days had been much of the same. Spencer never strayed far from the house, but she never strayed too close to her captor either. Charlotte didn't mind. It gave her time to think, not that her thoughts yielded much.

If I won't feed from her I have no reason to keep her here. Other than the fact that I can't seem to let her walk away. If she wasn't so afraid of me…

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't bring myself to kill her and I can't talk to her either." Deciding to go for a hunt she walked back into the house. "_Gott, hilf mir_", she muttered under breath.

Spencer held her hand out as she walked, tracing the petals of the flowers along the path. A rustling from behind made her whip around.

"Charlotte?"

"Afraid not, _liebe."_ A tall, slender man stepped out of hiding. He looked to be in his early twenties and had the air of someone who always knows more than they should. His blonde hair fell over his forehead, but not enough to hide intelligent looking grey eyes. If not for the sharp fangs he would look like any other gentlemen.

There was no hesitation this time, Spencer ran. A futile attempt against the vampire, who caught up to her in mere seconds and pinned her against a tall row of hedges.

"Now, now, not so fast. I haven't introduced myself properly. The name's Richard."

He roughly lifter her chin so her eyes met his. "And what might you be doing in the garden?"

Spencer spoke, surprised at how clear her voice sounded. "Charlotte brought me here."

He raised his eyebrows. "And she allowed you to roam about?" Shaking his head, he chuckled softly. "Must be losing her touch."

Richard pressed his face into her hair and breathed deeply, ignoring the sharp intake of breath. His eyes seemed darker when he pulled away, causing Spencer to push herself a little further into the hedge,

"Charlotte always had impeccable taste in humans. But she also always had the unfortunate habit of keeping them all for herself."

He brushed her hair away from her neck and Spencer closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

"Let her go, Richard."

Spencer opened her eyes and sighed in relief as she saw Charlotte, her green eyes burning with fury. Richard moved away from Spencer, but kept a hold on her arm.

"Charlotte, _meine liebe Shwester_, I was just telling your little friend here of your selfish habits." He pulled a struggling Spencer closer to him. "She is a beauty, I'll give you that."

"Let her go, Richard. I will not ask you again."

Richard's smile fell when he took in her hostile tone and tense form. "You always liked to assert your authority over everyone. Well we are not children anymore, dear sister, you cannot silence me with a look. In case you have forgotten, we are vampires. We feed on humans. Perhaps a little reminder will bring you to your senses."

He yanked Spencer's hair, exposing her neck, but before he could make another move Charlotte lunged at his throat. Spencer was thrown back forcefully and she cried out in pain as her head struck a stone statue. She caught a fleeting glimpse of Charlotte being pinned to the ground before darkness overtook her.

Spencer slipped in and out of consciousness. The first time her eyes opened she saw Richard's face inches from hers before he was thrown off again. Then she felt herself being picked up and carried away, hoping it was Charlotte.

When Spencer finally came to it was dark and she almost forgot where she was. _This is Charlotte's room. _It was similar to the dining room except the furniture was ebony. The bedspread was black satin with red and white pillows. She started to push herself up to get a better look at the open closet, but with a sharp warning from her head she quickly abandoned the idea.

"You're awake."

Spencer looked over to see Charlotte walking into the room holding a glass of water. She thought her eyes looked a little red but chose not to say anything.

"What happened?"

Ignoring the question Charlotte walked over to the bedside table. She handed Spencer the water along with two white pills. "Take these. Now that you're awake you will start to feel the pain."

"What happened? Where's Richard?"

Charlotte picked up a cloth from a bowl of water on the table and rung it out. "Come here, let me wipe the bl-"

Spencer grabbed her wrist. "Stop."

Charlotte's eyes flashed dangerously and she immediately let go.

"I'm sorry. I just- You weren't answering me." She kept her eyes down, waiting for the reprimand.

"I will answer your questions Spencer. Just let me clean this…Please.

Spencer looked up in surprise and allowed Charlotte to tend to her without another word. She winced as the cloth touch the cut but kept still. Charlotte took a deep breath, trying to be as gentle as possible. "You hit your head on the statue when I attacked him. You passed out almost immediately. As far as where Richard is I don't know for certain. I chased him as far as I could before coming back for you. He was injured."

Spencer watched as she rinsed the cloth and rung it out again before continuing. The blood blossomed over the water's surface like wild, red flowers.

"Doesn't the blood bother you?"

Charlotte glanced at her briefly. "I've been around for a very long time. I've learned to control my hunger when necessary."

"Oh."

A few minutes passed in silence while Charlotte finished. "Thankfully it's not deep, so you won't be needing stiches." She put the cloth back in the bowl and moved it over to the dresser. With a heavy sigh she sat on the edge of the bed. "Go ahead and ask."

"What?"

"About Richard."

Spencer paused. "Is he really your brother?"

Charlotte took a moment before answering. When she did, she spoke carefully as to avoid revealing any of the emotion that always arose with talk of Richard. "Not in a biological sense. I was fifteen and living with my parents in Germany when Richard came to us. My father took pity on him having no family so it was decided he would stay with us. Being an only child I wasn't too keen on the idea. But as soon as I met him I loved him."

Spencer watched the corners of her mouth turn up in fondness of the memory.

"He was only a few years younger than me and he was a rebellious child, but I could always get him to listen. He worshipped me and I adored him for it. But things changed when I met Nikolas." Her smile fell. "I was twenty years old at the time and my parents were adamant on finding me a husband, my mother in particular. It was considered improper for a woman my age to be unmarried. I had no interest in any of the men they introduced me to, until Nikolas. He was the perfect gentlemen and never pressed me for anything like the others. He was even good to Richard…not that he returned the favor."

"Richard didn't like him?"

"No. I had thought he might have been jealous. But the truth was he saw Nikolas for what he was while the rest of us were blinded by his charm. I assume you know where this is going?" She turned to look at Spencer, who nodded.

"He was a vampire", she whispered.

Charlotte's face was grim. "Yes, Nikolas was a vampire and a ruthless one at that. He took me away one evening. I had thought we were going for a walk until he brought me to a cabin in the woods. I was pinned to the wall when Richard burst in. He had followed us there."

Her fists were clenching the sheets and she had begun to tremble. Spencer leaned forward, ignoring the pain in her head and covered one of Charlotte's hands with her own. The vampire flinched but didn't move it away.

"They struggled but naturally Richard was no match. Nikolas turned him and made me watch the transformation. And then he turned me." Her eyes welled up with tears. "There are times when I think he blames me for all of it. Because of Nikolas we both lost our family, him for the second time. Richard disappeared without a word. He comes back every so often, but it's not the same. He drops in to feed and then he's gone again. Given the chance he would probably kill me without question. After today I have no doubt he will try to do just that."

Spencer hung her head, removing her hand from Charlotte's. "I'm sorry."

Charlotte grabbed her hand, holding it in her own. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Their eyes met and for a few moments the world ceased to exist. Hidden in their eyes were all the things they couldn't say with words. After what felt like an eternity Charlotte cleared her throat and looked away, breaking the moment. "Yes, well, it's best that you get some rest. I can walk you to your room or if you'd like you can st-"

"I'll stay here."

Charlotte tried not to look too pleased with her decision. "As you wish." She picked up the bowl of water and began to walk out.

"Will you stay with me?"

Once again Charlotte paused at the door. Once again Spencer saw the conflicting emotions in her eyes. Only this time there was no indifference, only tenderness. "If that is what you want."

After changing Spencer settled under the covers, but she didn't go right to sleep, choosing to wait until Charlotte returned. _I knew there was more to her. _The bedroom door opened and Charlotte walked in. Spencer watched as she disappeared into her closet, shutting the doors behind her. When she came back out she wore a dark grey tank top that exposed a little of her stomach and black sweatpants that hung low on her waist. Her body visibly tensed as she neared the bed. Not knowing what to do, Charlotte kept to her side of the bed. Spencer sighed softly before turning on her side. Her back was facing Charlotte, who leaned over and switched off the lamp.

Turning back over, Spencer found Charlotte's form in the darkness.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"…Can you hold me?"

There was a long pause and for a moment Spencer thought she was ignoring her again. Silently Charlotte moved under the blanket and left her arms open. She wrapped them around the human, whose body nestled comfortably into hers. She watched Spencer, listening to her heartbeat even out as she fell asleep. Her eyes lingered on the two inch cut on her forehead, the only imperfection on her face. _He will come back. And I'll be ready. _She held Spencer a little tighter. _I swear on everything I have ever loved I will protect her. At any cost._ Letting her head fall back on the pillows she whispered, "Goodnight _liebling_."

Then for the first time in the past four days, Charlotte allowed herself to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright it's a little later than I anticipated but here's the next chapter. Warning: The femslash begins here. DO NOT PROCEED if you don't want to read about two women together. As always thanks for reading, and again, feedback is most welcome!**

"Charlotte?"

"In here."

Her voice led Spencer into the living room, where Charlotte was sitting on the black, leather loveseat reading a book. Spencer never told her, but she made the cutest facial expressions while reading. She went over and sat on the other side of the seat and faced the vampire, drawing her knees to her chest. Without looking up, Charlotte raised the book so it was level with her head. "You want to stretch out?"

Spencer smiled and stretched her legs so they rested on the woman's lap. She leaned her head on the back of the seat, content with watching Charlotte read in silence. It had been two days since Richard and they had been wonderful. The barrier between them had broken and while neither of them spoke about what was happening between them, Spencer knew their relationship had become far more than that of a captor and her prisoner. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Charlotte wrinkle her brow at a particular passage. The vampire chose at that moment to look up, catching Spencer mid grin. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. You're just very expressive when you read. It's kind of cute."

Charlotte's eyes widened in mock horror. "Cute? Are you saying I look cute?"

Spencer laughed. "I'm saying your reading expressions are cute."

"Shh." Charlotte leaned forward and pressed a finger to the other woman's lips, who froze at the sudden contact.

"Let us get one thing clear, little Spencer," she smirked, "call me hot. Call me sexy. Call me absolutely fucking beautiful. But never. Ever. Call me cute."

Spencer's eyes flickered between the mischievous glint in her eyes to the playful smirk of her mouth. "…You're absolutely fucking beautiful," she breathed.

Charlotte was speechless. Not one to be outdone, she wasted no time in closing the small distance between them. It was exactly as she thought it would be. The human's lips were soft, yet firm and she tasted like vanilla and cinnamon. She pushed the warning voice in her head away and threaded her fingers into Spencer's hair, who after the initial shock clung to the vampire's shoulders in desperation. She gladly granted her entrance when Charlotte's tongue pushed against her lower lip. Her lower stomach clenched at the moan the immortal woman released. As they explored each other's mouths Charlotte ran her hands across Spencer's sides. Slipping her fingers underneath her shirt she caressed the smooth skin of her stomach, stopping just under her bra. As she moved her hands down to remove the obstructing material, she turned her head, pressing soft open mouthed kisses along Spencer jaw line. The woman under her panted heavily as Charlotte used her tongue to trace patterns on her neck. The vampire fisted the thin material of her shirt tightly, but not in arousal. Her eyes darkened and clenching her teeth, she pressed her forehead into Spencer's shoulder.

Confused at the sudden change, the human attempted to lift Charlotte's face to hers. "Charlotte, what's wrong?"

Refusing to look up, the vampire whispered, "I can't do this."

"What? Why?"

Charlotte looked up and Spencer was alarmed at how dark her eyes had become. "Spencer, from the moment I looked into your eyes that first night I knew I would not feed from you. I feel something for you and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I know I said I could control myself but you are more intoxicating than anyone I've ever come across. If I hurt you. If you die, I-"

Spencer crushed her lips into hers, silencing what was sure to be a long list of deadly what ifs.

"Charlotte I'm not afraid of you. When we met I was drawn to you and at first I couldn't figure out why, but now I know without a doubt that I want you. And I trust you not to hurt me. Now please don't make me stop because I can't turn back now. I won't.

That was all it took. One look at the need in Spencer's eyes and the arousal rushed through Charlotte's body with renewed energy. Their kiss was all teeth and tongue, both fighting for dominance. She finished removing Spencer's shirt and leaned back to gaze at the newly exposed skin. Spencer took advantage of her stopping and lifted Charlotte's shirt over her head, letting out a small gasp as she noticed the lack of a bra. The vampire let out a breathy chuckle that turned into a deep moan when she felt Spencer's lips wrap around the hardened tip of her breast. The younger woman continued her actions, egged on by Charlotte's whimpering, then moved her attention to her other breast.

After she felt satisfied she began to work her way back up to the treasure of her vampire's lips, slowing down to drag blunt teeth along the length of her neck. Charlotte hissed in both pain and pleasure and pulled Spencer's face to hers. She smiled against her lips. "I would love to return the favor but why don't we move this upstairs first?" She softly nipped Spencer's bottom lip. "I want you to be in my bed when I take you."

At those last words, Spencer's underwear filled with her arousal. She wrapped her arms around Charlotte's neck and allowed herself to be carried upstairs, the book lying forgotten on the floor.

By the time Charlotte nudged open her bedroom door, Spencer was rid of her bra and had several marks on her neck from where Charlotte's mouth had claimed her.

The older woman gently laid her human down on the bed and slowly crawled forward until she hovered an inch above her. She softly ran her fingertips along Spencer's side, pleased at how the touch made her shudder. "Tell me what you want, _liebling_."

Spencer looked up at her, eyes dark with lust. "I want you out of those jeans."

Charlotte smirked and allowed Spencer's hands to remove them, paying more attention to her ass than necessary. When they were discarded to the end of the bed, she let her body fall on Spencer's. Both women moaned loudly as their skin touched. Charlotte pushed her tongue into Spencer's mouth, not bothering to ask for permission. The woman under her began to rock her hips upward, craving some sort of friction. Charlotte moved south, cupping Spencer's chest while kissing her way towards the only piece of clothing left on her body. Using her teeth, she pulled off the lacy barrier and tossed them over her shoulder.

The woman placed a few hesitant kisses along Spencer's inner thigh, unsure of whether or not to continue. But if the sounds coming from the human were any indication, she was doing something right. Deciding to tease her a little further, Charlotte blew a cool breath onto Spencer's glistening sex. Her hips bucked wildly and Charlotte used one arm to hold them down while she continued to blow on her clit.

Spencer had moved her hand to the back of Charlotte's head, attempting to put her where she needed her most." Charlotte, please."

Charlotte looked up at her pleading eyes. "Say it, Spencer."

The human licked her lips. "Take me."

Charlotte plunged her tongue inside her without warning, relishing the taste of her. Spencer's fingers tangled in Charlotte's hair, guiding her movements as her ecstasy climbed higher. Charlotte flattened her tongue and gave Spencer one more long lick before moving back up and kissing her. Spencer's protest was cut off when she felt Charlotte run a finger through her wet folds.

The vampire was done with her teasing and wasted no time inserting one finger, then a second at Spencer's insistence. Their hips rocked in time with each other, each thrust sending Spencer closer and closer to release. Charlotte curled her fingers and with one final jerk of her hips sent Spencer tumbling over the edge, screaming Charlotte's name. Ignoring the woman's nails digging into her back, Charlotte continued to slowly pump her fingers, prolonging her pleasure for as long as possible.

Spencer let her head fall against the pillow. She reached down and grabbed Charlotte's hand. Lifting her fingers to her mouth she licked each one clean while the vampire watched in amazement and desire.

"That was amazing," she breathed.

Charlotte moved to lie beside her. "I've never received any complaints," she smirked.

Spencer playfully smacked her arm. "Don't get too cocky. I may be human but I could have you screaming my name before you knew what hit you."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Spencer rolled over and straddled Charlotte's thighs. "Mmmhm."

"Well," Charlotte lifted her head and gave Spencer a lingering kiss. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is."

Spencer slowly crawled down her body. "No thanks. I'd much rather put my mouth somewhere else."

Charlotte closed her eyes in ecstasy. _Certainly not going to argue with that…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So I think this story is coming to a close. The next chapter should be the last one. Thank you to everyone who's read this and stuck with it, I appreciate your time. ****J**

**I hope to have the last chapter up by the end of next week, a little long I know but this weekend is going to be very busy. **

Spencer woke up to the bright sunlight streaming into the window. Remembering last night she smiled broadly and stretched her sore limbs. _So worth it. _Planning to show her appreciation to a certain vampire she turned on her side. Her face fell when she was faced with the empty bed. Naturally her mind jumped straight to Richard. She was out of bed and halfway to her clothes before she heard her.

"I'm out here, Spencer."

Flooded with relief, Spencer slipped on a robe and walked towards the balcony. Charlotte did not turn around when she spoke, but Spencer was certainly not complaining at the view. Charlotte was leaning over the railing, her thin white robe leaving nothing to the imagination. The vampire closed her eyes and smiled as Spencer wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing a soft kiss between her shoulders. Charlotte wordlessly handed her one of the steaming mugs she was holding.

Spencer moved beside her, taking a grateful sip. "Why are you out here?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

Spencer's forehead creased in concern. Something seemed off. _Maybe she regrets last night. Oh God she's going to ask me to leave. _Her facial expressions betrayed her thoughts and it was Charlotte's turn to be concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You regret last night, don't you?"

Charlotte was stunned. "What? No, of course not. Why would you say that?"

"It's just…you seem…upset. Like, something is bothering you. And let's face it, I'm just a human." The tears were threatening to spill over. "You can find a lot more like me."

Charlotte set down her mug and did the same with Spencer's. She cradled the young woman's face gently. "First of all, I do not, in any way regret last night. Not even for a moment. Second, there is no one in the world who comes close to you." She dropped her hands and turned to grip the railing. "I'm just new to this. My relationships with humans never went beyond feeding. And then I met you and everything changed." When she turned back, her green eyes shone with determination. "There will be times when I get scared and it may seem like I'm not in this but I promise you, I'm here and I am going to do this right."

Spencer stood speechless as Charlotte held her hands. "Spencer, will you have dinner with me tonight?"

By way of an answer, Spencer gently pressed her lips to Charlotte's. Their foreheads touching, the vampire whispered, "Is that a yes?"

Spencer smiled, speaking between kisses, "How could I say no to my hot, sexy, absolutely perfect girlfriend."

Charlotte laughed softly and lifted Spencer's thighs, carrying her back into the bedroom.

Charlotte stood in front of the mirror in her closet, adjusting herself for the tenth time in two minutes. Spencer had retreated to her room hours ago with the dress she picked out earlier, giving Charlotte time to prepare everything. She brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. Deciding to leave it down, the dark curls cascaded over her shoulders, left bare by the strapless dress she wore. The midnight blue fabric complimented her tan skin and she was certain the way it hugged her figure would drive Spencer crazy. That was the plan after all. After one last glance at her makeup Charlotte made her way downstairs, heels clicking with each step.

Spencer fiddled with the hem of her dress at the top of the stairs. _Calm down, Spence. It's only dinner. _She smiled at the memory of Charlotte asking her, eyes filled with hope. The image of those beautiful green eyes gave her the courage to do anything and she walked downstairs without another thought.

Considering breakfast that first morning her expectations were a little high, but the sight that met her in the garden blew even those away. There was a small table set for two with rose petals scattered on the surface and across the ground. The garden itself was bathed in a warm glow from the small yellow lights in the bushes and the candles lit everywhere, including two in the middle of the table. It was breathtaking, but its beauty paled in comparison to the woman standing in the middle of it all. Charlotte walked forward and held out a single red rose. Spencer's hand shook slightly as she took it. "You look beautiful," she whispered.

Charlotte smiled at the ground, and then allowed her gaze to roam over Spencer's light gold dress. The sequined fabric made her sparkle in the candlelight and the V neckline was certain to cause some distraction during dinner. "If I look beautiful then you are absolute perfection."

Her smile broadened at the flush of Spencer's cheeks. She held out her arm. "Shall we?" When they reached the table she pulled out the woman's chair. The held hands while they ate, with Charlotte occasionally feeding Spencer from her own fork. Although Spencer was barely aware of what she was eating, as the vampire kept caressing her leg with the foot under the table. After practically drooling over Charlotte spooning ice cream into her mouth in what she was sure was a purposely seductive manner she cleared her throat and glanced toward the garden.

"Walk with me?" she asked, getting up from the table.

Charlotte smirked, knowing the reason for her hurry. "Of course."

She took Spencer's hand and led the way into the garden. It had gotten dark, but it only made the lights look prettier. She felt Spencer tense a little and she ran her thumb across her hand in reassurance. _She's worried about Richard… How can I ask her to live in all this? _She led Spencer to a stone bench and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. She took a moment to gaze at the woman next to her. The way the light reflected in her eyes and the way her hair fluttered softly in the night breeze. _Because I love her…_

"I release you, Spencer," she said quietly.

Spencer turned her head quickly. "What?"

"I said I release you. You are no longer a prisoner to me or this house." She held her hand up to silence Spencer before she could protest. "Let me explain, please." She knelt down, her hands resting on the human's knees. "Spencer, I want to you stay with me, but I cannot force you to be a part of my world. To do so would be putting you in danger and that would be unforgivable. I am setting you free so you may decide whatever you want… I will not blame you if you should choose to leave."

Spencer's eyes filled with emotion as she tilted Charlotte's face up. "No amount of danger in the world, mine or yours, could keep me away from you. You may have set me free but you've captured my heart, and I don't want it back."

With those last words Charlotte threw herself forward, kissing Spencer like it was the last thing she'd ever do.

"How touching."

Charlotte sprang to her feet and instinctively shielded Spencer from view. Before her stood the last person she wished to see in this moment.

Richard took a few steps forward, his calm demeanor only serving to make him look more menacing. "Hello, _Schwester_. Am I too late for dinner?"

**If anyone has any opinions or tips they'd like to share on the ending, feel free!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Alright here's the last chapter. Hopefully I've wrapped up the story well enough. Thank you to everyone who's read the whole thing, I really appreciate it. I'll try to write more stories, hopefully ones that will get a little more attention, haha. But hey it's all in good fun. Hope you enjoyed the story!******

"I would have been here sooner but, well, you took care of that dear sister."

Charlotte reached behind her to squeeze Spencer's hand. Her lips barely moved as she forcefully whispered, "Get out of here."

"Oh now what's the hurry?" Richard took a few leisurely steps toward them. "I'd very much like to get to know the human who's enthralled you so much."

Charlotte retreated, pushing Spencer back further. "Stay away from her."

Richard's face twisted into a cruel sneer. "Yes you made that perfectly clear the last time, I assure you." He directed his eyes to Spencer. "So has she told you she loves you? That she will protect you?" She remained silent so he continued. "I wouldn't put much faith in my sister's words." He had moved to lean on a statue; the very one Spencer struck her head on. "She promised me the same and just look at where it's gotten us."

Something flickered deep inside Charlotte's eyes and her shoulders lost some of their tension. "Richard I ne-"

"Never what?! Never meant to let him kill me? You swore you would protect me! You swore! And now you choose some human over your own brother!" He sped forward until he was inches from Charlotte. Startled, Spencer stumbled backward. Not having fed in the past few days, Charlotte was weaker than her brother and struggled to keep him from lunging past her. He pinned her down to the ground and she cried out in pain and shock as he sunk his fangs into her neck. She pushed against his chest, but to no avail. Spencer had turned at Charlotte's scream and watched in horror as the vampire's body weakened.

Richard let Charlotte fall to the ground, leaving enough blood to keep her conscious. He slowly walked toward Spencer, who stood frozen in terror, her eyes still on Charlotte. The vampire groaned in pain as she turned her head and tried to lift herself up, failing miserably. Richard grabbed Spencer's neck and threw her against the statue, pulling out a sharpened, wooden blade. He glanced back at Charlotte. "Do you recognize this, Charlotte? I thought Nikolas' blade fit the occasion perfectly." He admired the weapon. "Now you can watch her die. Watch her die like you watched me." He turned back toward the human, who had shut her eyes, and lunged at her throat.

"NO!"

Spencer opened her eyes and almost fainted at the sight. Charlotte and Richard were standing feet away from each other. His eyes were wide and his mouth open in shock. The reason was protruding from Charlotte's stomach, staining the fabric of her dress black. Charlotte pulled the handle out as she fell to the ground again, her newfound strength having left her. Richard fell to his knees beside her. "Charlotte I-"

"You missed." Charlotte drove the knife into his heart with all the strength she had left. Richard's grey eyes stared down at the knife as if confirming its existence. He looked at Charlotte as he fell. "_Verzheih mir, Schwester,"_ he whispered, before his eyes closed for the last time.

Charlotte's head dropped to the ground and Spencer ran to her side. The vampire turned her head and her heart broke at the pain in Spencer's eyes. "I didn't get a chance to tell you before. But before it's too late… I love you, Spencer."

Spencer shook her head quickly and stroked Charlotte's cheek. "Don't say that. You'll heal and you can tell me tomorrow when you're better. Vampire's heal." She looked down at her, tears sliding down her face. "Right?"

Charlotte could literally feel her heart shattering. "Not this time, _liebling. _I don't have the strength to heal."

Spencer's memory flashed back to Richard feeding from Charlotte. At how her body went limp as he sucked the strength from her. "Feed from me."

Charlotte's breath began to come out in short gasps. "No."

"Charlotte please. I'm giving you my permission," she sobbed softly. "Please don't leave me… I love you." She moved over Charlotte so her neck was exposed to the vampire's panting mouth. "Feed from me."

Charlotte swallowed thickly, trying to push away the hunger building inside of her.

"Feed from me!"

The vampire groaned in frustration, then defeat as her fangs lowered. Spencer gasped loudly when she felt the puncture of her skin, but stayed absolutely still. _She needs it. I will not let her die. _

Charlotte moaned in ecstasy as she drank deeply. She felt the wound healing and her strength returning quickly. She knew she had to stop soon or the human would die.

Spencer began to fell lightheaded and weak. _She'll stop soon. She won't let me die. _She continued to reassure herself until she began to feel her life slipping away. Her heart sunk. _At least I was able to save her. _She thought back to Charlotte saying she loved her and smiled one last time before everything was consumed by blackness.

Charlotte stood out on the balcony, tears racing down her face. _I never should have fed from her._

She heard a rustling from the bedroom and sped inside. Spencer was sitting upright in bed, looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes she fell in love with. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Charlotte smiled widely and hurried to the bedside, grabbing her face and kissing her with gentle urgency. Spencer cupped Charlotte's face in her hands. "What happened? I thought I was dead."

Charlotte's expression became serious and she moved Spencer's hands. "So did I. But it turns out I stopped at the last possible moment. I almost killed you Spencer. I should never have taken your sacrifice."

Spencer looked down at her hands, unsure of what to say. Charlotte tipped her chin up with her finger. "But I'm glad you did it." She lovingly stroked Spencer's face. "You saved my life. I may never be able to repay you for what you've done for me but I will gladly spend the rest of my eternal life trying."

Spencer bit her lower lip. "Well I can think of a couple things you could do right now."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "As tempting as that is, you need to rest. No arguments."

Spencer pouted. "Will you at least cuddle with me?"

Charlotte chuckled. "I would love to." She crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Spencer. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Spencer spoke again, her breath tickling Charlotte's neck. "Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"It's tomorrow and you're all better."

"…what?"

Spencer moved her head and looked up at Charlotte with a sweet, innocent look on her face. "Last night I told you that you could tell me you loved me tomorrow when you're all better. Well here we are and you look fine. "

Charlotte smirked. _The nerve of this girl. _

Spencer nudged her stomach. "Well?"

Charlotte turned on her side and looked deep into Spencer's eyes. "I love you, Spencer. More than you could even imagine."

Spencer leaned forward and kissed her, trying to put everything she felt into that one touch of their lips. "I love you too."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and Richard's last words were, "Forgive me, sister." **


End file.
